


After The Fall (Yandere Hannibal X Reader X Will Graham)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Pregnancy, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: After the fall, Will is in the hospital and Hannibal is behind bars. (Name) (Last Name) who is will ex fiance moves in with Will since she was taking care of his dogs. They get back together and are happy. When she gets assigned to do a report on Dr. Hannibal Letter for one of her FBI final reports. She is pulled into to deep.Hannibal falls into an obsessive love for her. He is planning to break her and Will apart. Then break out and have her to himself. She finished her report on him. Thinking she will never see him again. What happens when she is decided to be the middle man to get help from him to catch Buffalo Bill.Hannibal plans he escape and will do anything to get (Name) to be his and his alone. She was his the moment his eyes landed on her.





	1. Meeting Hannibal

I was getting out of my car, madder than a wet cat. Will Graham gives me a call before he goes on a mass murder spree to capture the Cheasepeake Ripper. Who is now more commonly known as Hannibal the Cannibal. I been taking care of his dogs for the last year now. And today he gets out of the hospital. I am here to give him an earful how dare he gives me a call saying he had to do something. And that he is sorry and still loves me. The freaking jerk. He is the one who left me to become FBI. I walked into the hospital, staying calm whilst I talked to the receptionist but as soon as I got his room number and I was out of sight I was beyond pissed. I hate him sometimes but he still has that geekish charm to him. But right now that charm isn't going to make me any less mad. I reach his room and open the door and glare at him.

"...The fuck were you thinking!?" I yelled as I closed the door.

Look, (Na-" he began I cut him off. 

"Don't you dare (Name) me. First you leave me. That is fine I am over that. But then you call me telling me you are sorry and love me!" I shout. "Then I learn you are on a murder spree with an insane murderous cannibal! I of course being the nice person I am take care of your dogs. And join the FBI academy just so I can know what is going on with you! Then- then you throw yourself of a cliff! Now you may speak!"

He looked at me as he strained himself to sit up. "Look... I know it sounds bad..." I stared at him with a blank face. "But it was so that he would get caught... (Name) I'm not expecting you to forgive me or even want to talk to me but I just wanted to say that when I jumped off that cliff... I regretted everything I did and how I never did anything to make it better. I'm not asking you to forgive me but I'm asking you to understand that what I did, I know it was stupid."

course I forgive you!" I snap at him. "I forgave you the moment you called years later." I sigh. 

"Y-you do?" He asks shocked. 

"Yes." I say with a smile. "But I swear you do something like this again I will kill you!" 

"Okay, I am done with catching killers and going after them. Hannibal is more than enough for five lifetimes." He says chuckling. 

"I can only imagine." I tell him. "Well to let you know I am moving in with you."

"Do I get a say in this change?" 

I smiled lightly. "Nope, I'm not letting you leave again Will... I missed you." I said as I smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you again." 

"Promise me Will." I said as he looked at me

"I, Will Graham, here by promise you, (Name) (Last Name) that I shalt never leave thy's side again."

"Hahaha, you better not." He kisses me as I lean down by him. 

It felt so good to be back with Will. I guess if he didn't go off the cliff we would not be here now. 

-Time Skip-

We made it to the house his dogs barked and surrounded him yipping and barking at seeing there pack master back home. I got him settled in his room telling him I would take the pull out. I had told me on the way home that I am in the FBI Academy. And I made a friend named Clarice. I have classes but I would make sure he are. 

I some how ended up in bed with Will. Well more Will crept down and joined me on the pull out. His head buried in my neck and arm draped over my waist. I smiled over at him, it had been a long time since he held me like this. I really did miss him and his dorky attitude... I miss the top of his head and fall asleep. I do have a class tomorrow.

-Time Skip-

I had got up and help Will in the shower. He wanted me to spend the day with him. But I had a class. I made it to the class and sat down with Clarice. 

"Okay class today we are going to assign serial killers. If yours is alive you have to interview them." He started casking of students when he got to me he said. "(Name) (Last Name), you get 'The Cheasepeake Ripper' also known as Hannibal the Cannibal." 

"Sir I think I should have another serial killer!" I tell him. 

"Why is that (Last Name)?" He asks. 

"I am in relationship with Will Graham. The man who helped catch The Chesapeake Ripper. Wouldn't it be a conflict of interest to interview him." 

"Yes, but with your relationship with Mr. Graham it will give you insight into the Ripper. You stay with him." 

"Of course sir." I say.

Why couldn't I get one like Clarice? She had gotten Buffalo Bill while I had gotten Hannibal Lector the Cannibalistic psychiatrist... Will wasn't going to like this at all...

-Time Skip-

"Hey Will." I call. "I'm home." 

"Hello, (Name)." He says kissing me. "Since we slept so well together last night. We can share a bed from now on. I always slept better with you by my side." He tells me. 

"I would love too." I tell him. "I may have some bad news though." 

"What?" He asks. 

"We were asigned serial killers in class today." I pause. "I was assigned Hannibal Lecter."

He looked at me shocked. "W-when do you have to start?" I looked at him. "...Later today. Will I don't want too! I tried but they wouldn't let me switch and said you had to come with me but I don't want you stressing yourself." 

"I am coming with you!" He says. "He gets in your head and fucks with it. I am not letting him do that to you." 

"Ok, but if you are in pain tell me." I order him. 

"Of course." He says kissing my forehead. 

We had a small lunch. Will has taken not to eating meat except for fish. I do not blame him. He did dine unknowingly on human flesh. After we clean up we make our way to Baltimore.

The whole time I was nervous, God knows what was going to happen when we talked. I only know that Hannibal didn't really have empathy or feel much at all. A sociopath.

-timeskip-

We slowly walked hand in hand to Hannibal's cell as Will glared heavily and the man turned around. "William." He greets. "How nice of you to visit me. Who is this lovely creature with you?" He asks. 

I blush. "I am Trainee (Name) (Last Name). I am a student at the Academy. I was assigned you for one of my class final papers." I tell him. 

"May I see your credentials?" I nod taking my hand from Will. I pull it out. 

"Closer please." He says. 

I walk up closer it out. He look to be memorizing the information. Burning it into his brain for later use. I put it away and step back. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I had sat in my Cell, it was alright I assume, not like I'd be here for much longer when I heard footsteps. I turned around to see William Graham and a woman, she was quiet beautiful. I felt jealousy deep within me but I ignored it as I greeted them and asked to see the woman's credentials. I looked at it, everything, her name, her birthday, any information on the card.

"I know who you are." I tell her. "You are the (Name), William was so found of..." I glare at him. "And still is, it appears." 

"Though it is none of your buisness. Yes I am." William says wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer to him. I wanted to kill him even more now. 

"That is good William." I lie. "To have someone who can understand you."

"I bet it burns you up." He says to me. "You did not expect me to betray you. And I am a free man and with the women I love."

It wasn't so much the betrayal. Oh no it was that he was holding (Name). "You're attempts at making me annoyed or envious aren't working William." I said as the woman loomed at Will. 

"Will... to me... it sounds like you wanted to come with me to brag..." She said as I smirked mentally.

He blushes. "Can you blame me. You were and are the best thing that happens to me. If I could climb to the roof right now. I would scream I love (Name) (Last Name)." He chuckles then kisses her. 

I felt rage build up in me. Espically when she kissed back. 

"You better not." She says when he pulls away. "I would have to go up to get you down and you know I hate heights."

He blushed and looked away. "I know..." He said as I looked at them.

"So what is it you two needed? I highly doubt that it was by choice." I said calmly.

"I am to do a report on you as a serial killer and how you became the way you are." She says. "Since I am in a relationship with Will my teacher though he could give some insight."

"But of course, Will would know all about it as he actually enjoyed killing some of the people." I said calmly as she glanced quickly at Will. Hopefully I can slowly break their relationship apart.

"That is because you fucked with my head!" He shouts. 

"It is okay Will." She tells him. "It is not your fault your empathy makes you think and experience what killers are. Being around Dr. Letter for so long can mess with you."

He calmed down and nodded as he held her hand to help calm down.

"What... what made you eat people? Why human meat and not animals instead?" She asked.

"would tell you. But I am not going to share these things in front of William." I tell her. "If he is too leave I will tell you."

"I am not leaving her with you." He snaps. 

"Will, faster I get the information. The faster we can be done here." She tells him. 

"(Name)." He says. 

"Don't worry I will be okay." She tells him kissing him on the lips. He kisses her back and looks at her and nods. "I swear Lecter, you try ANYTHING and I will kill you!" He said before he walked out and she hesitantly walked over to the cell.

"Sorry about Will." She tells me. "He has always been protective of me. When we were in Louisana a perp tried to rape me. He nearly beat him to death." 

"I see." He says. "He left you though. Left you after you two were engaged." 

She tenses and pain flashes past her eyes. "He told you about our past I see. I could have gone with me. But I was more focused on my career."

I nodded "I see, if I'm going to tell you about myself, you tell me about yourself. It's only fair." I said as she hesitated but nodded

"I guess it is only fair I do that, alright deal." She said as she looked at me. 

Her phone buzzed before we could start. "I got to go she says. We will start tomorrow." She tells me. 

"Of course come alone though." I tell her. 

She bit her lip and looked at me. "Okay. Have a good night Dr. Lecter." 

"You as well, (Name)." I tell her enjoying her politeness.

I watched her leave, my eyes never leaving her retreating figure and as soon as the two left I smirked.

I'd make sure that she was mine, and mine alone.


	2. Learning About Hannibal

It is morning and I am getting dressed all of my other reports and essays are done except for this class. Then I have to study for final exams. I already passed my fitness course so I do not have to worry about that. Will went back home cause someone needs to take care of the dogs. While I have at least a week to do this research and type it up at most two week. So I got a motel here in Baltimore with a kitchen. Not that I am going to stay the full two weeks. I just hope it goes well and all goes smoothly and I can get back home quickly. I missed Will already, I really did... But I understand that the dogs are important because if I'm being honest... If I had to chose between Will and his dogs... I'd chose the dogs.

I walk out of the motel and hail and cab. I am driven to the Baltimore Hospital for the Crimminally insane. I knew I am going to be a lot for the next couple of days. Then it is hitting the library. I walk in and see the man named Barney he is Dr. Lecter's Secrurity detail. I feel bad for him. Having to watch one man all day must get hard. I walk in to see Dr. Lecter drawing something.

I tilted my head as I walked over though I didn't look at what he was drawing, he seemed to be concentrated on it.

"Hello Dr.Lector" I said softly so as not to startle Jim.

"Good morning (Name)." He greets putting away his drawling. "How did you sleep?" 

"Restless Will went back home. Even though we spent a couple time in the last week sharing a bed. It is like old times. Now sleeping without him next to me makes me restless." I tell him honestly. 

He did tell me we would be honest with each other. I do not know if he will say the truth though.

"How we're the two months he was gone?" I looked down.

"...It was hard, I felt weird not having anyone in the same bed as me... I don't know... What about you? How was your sleep?"

"My mind was filled with a beautiful women." He tells me. "Someone that is so breathtaking that I could not sleep." 

"She must be quite beautiful to catch your eye." I saI'd. "You are a man who enjoys the arts. So, she must be something."

He nodded and actually had a smile which was a bit more terrifying to see because he didn't smile often. "She really is." He said as he looked at me, probably out of politeness.

"Why don't we play a little game. I ask you a question we both give an honest answer to it. Then you will ask a question we will both answer honestly... And so on." I tell him taking a seat on my side of the glass with my notebook in front of me. "You can go first if you want."

He looked at me. "When Will left you, and left you alone what was it like? He had chosen his career over you and put himself and his life on the line all the time while you probably hoped he would live."

"I was sad and heartbroken at first. I thought he would come back home. But he didn't." I tell him. "I got angry then throwing all his stuff away and clearing him out of my life. When I started on the pictures I found the one where he proposed. He was so corny about it. Put it in my desert and when I bit into it. I chip a tooth. He was so flustered and dad sorry a thousand times. I just kissed him and said yes. His partner took a picture." She sighs. "I knew after that cleaning him out of my life would not change that I still loved him. So I put everything else in storage." She looked at me. "Now you how did you feel when Will Left you?"

He looked at me. "Honestly I didn't feel anything really. I did not actually care." He said and I could tell he wasn't lying to me.

"Why Will? You could have chosen so many people to be a killer with why Him?" I ask. 

"I thought with his empath ability I could mold him to be like me. To make him an aprentaince to carry on my work." He says. "Now you Why Will. I assume you have no trouble finding men or possibly women."

I looked at him and laughed lightly but not at him but at myself. I don't know what it was but he just... drew me to him. "Heh, maybe his funny nature, his geeky attitude... there are so many things..."

"But the one thing I think it was." I say pausing. "The Academy it was our first week. One of the instructors kept hitting on me. We had to do a thing of frisking a suspect that was compliant and one who resisted. I was force to be the complaint one. He gropped me repeatedly. Will volunteer to be the one who was resistant he started attacking the guy when he was to be frisked. He said... "Never touch her like that again." I knew he was the one then. All the other trainnes thought it was funny."

He didn't seem amused by it but I guess it is because being gropped isn't funny and I didn't either but Will compared to the guy, he was short compared to the man.

Why did you pick your career?" He asks. "You seem bright you could have been something more than a officer or fed?"

"All my family members were in some form of the FBI or Law enforcement. I wanted to become a writer. They would not here it. Next thing I know I am in the Academy for Louisana police. You? You were a surgeon than a psychiatrist."

I nodded "Correct, I found it much easier that way as it gave me more time than if I was a surgeon besides people trust a psychiatrist." 

I looked at him "...not anymore will I ever trust one"

(Hannibal's pov)

She sighed as she wrote down what I said. She was making this far to easy to learn things about her. I thought of my next question. "Have you ever killed anyone if so who was your first and how?"

She looked at me. "No, I have not killed anyone in my life, I haven't needed too... and I hope I don't." she answered.

"Who was yours?" 

"A man who hurt my sister he did horrible things. Shortly after I killed his cohorts and ate them." I tell her. 

Her eyes widen she knew I was telling the truth. This was information no one had on me. She quickly writes it down. I waited for her question.

"...Why did you continue to eat humans?" She asked me as she looked at me in the eye. "I guess in a sense meat is meat humans are animals..." she muttered.

"I enjoyed the taste and the way that those men were pigs. I saw more pigs in the world." I pause. "It is like you said humans can be animals. Now I believe you cheated. You asked me a question you cannot answer I will ask you one you cannot of me."

She nodded "It's only fair go right ahead doctor." She said as I thought of something to say to her.

"How many times have you let Will take your body? Do you enjoy him plunging deep in you?" I ask. Wanting to know how many time I would have to fuck her to erase him. 

Her face goes crimson red. "I-I Will and I have never had sex." She confsessd. 

I'm guessing she is a virgin then. "So you are a virgin then?" She slowly nodded as her face darkened more.

"One more question this one we both can answer." She says. "What was the name of your sister and when did she die?"

I looked down. "Misha... her name was Misha." I said as memories came back that made me want to let my calm face and voice into hysteric crying.

"My little sister name was (S/Name) she died at seven. Was raped and left to die in a ditch." She says tears in her eyes as she wrote. 

We both lost a sister and in such a violent way when they were both young. She gathers up her stuff and says she will see me tomorrow she left hurriedly tears starting to go down her cheeks. I wanted to kill the men who took her sister away and caused her pain for so many years. Maybe I will learn tomorrow.


	3. Will's Aura

(Name's pov)

I thought about what Hannibal said but shook my head, I wasn't gonna let him inside my head and twist me. I am typing up the outline of what I got so far. Today I am going to see him to tie a few things together. Than I am going to do some research and then finish it all up with him. Then finally going home. That is if Will decides to get off of me that is as he refused to let me go. I know why though as he was well scared of Hannibal and I was too...

"Will!" I whine. "You have to get off of me!" 

"Don't wanna." He says curling against me even more.

"Come one Will!" I said as he chuckled and held me tightly to him, it was kind of cute.

"How about when I am done with Dr. Lecter. I come back and we have some room services just me you and the dogs?" I ask. 

Will had sent home and brought the dogs back with him to the dog friendly hotel we are staying at. He looked up at me and sighed before he grumbled a bit and let me go as I smiled at him and kissed him. I get up and get dressed and start to feed the dogs. I am almost ready to leave when Will creeps up behind me and starts sucking on my neck. 

[SEX SCENE AHEAD!]

I blushed and let out a small moan, I know he wanted me to stay... Maybe... I could afford to be a bit late? I turn around a kiss Will grabbing into his hair. Missing him passionately. He starts to tear off my clothes as I do the same with him. don't know what it is but both of us where acting like animals in heat as we kissed and tore off eacothers clothes. Though I was a bit nervous if I lost my virginity I knew Will would be the person I'd want to lose it too. I am picked up and lifted up by Will and then placed on the bed. I am only in my panties and beam he leans down and takes the hem of my panties in his mouth pulling them down with his teeth. I blush as Will despite what we are doing lifted his eyes brows up and down twice to make me laugh which worked as I relaxed more. That's why I love him. His funny nature. He starts kissing up my thighs I moan because my thighs are sensitive. He tries to look up me easily I just chuckle and moan. 

He smiled at me, he was well aware of my thighs being sensitive so he began to lightly bite them as I moaned more. He holds my legs apart as I tried to close them to create friction. He goes closer to my vagina and kisses my lips gently then starts to lock it and nibbling on my clit. I moaned as my hips pressed into him more with almost a mind of its own as I was getting used to the new feeling. He then leans up further and sucks on his fingers then starts to push one in. I tense a bit at the feeling of something inside of me. But it was not an unpleasant feeling.

He was for a moment and then slowly adds another as I shuddered. He starts to scissor his fingers strecting me out it feels strange. But very pleasurable at the same time. I started thrusting myself on his fingers. I was a bit nervous about it though but it felt good and he was careful so as to get me used to something being in me. As used to it as you can get until my hymen is broke which will hurt. He adds a third finger and then starts to search for my g spot. I arch my back and moan loudly. Clenching my thighs around his waste. As she grips her thighs on my waste and I know I had found her g spot. I pull out my fingers and take my cock into my hand spitting on it. I know it is not the best. It is the best I can do though. I lather up my aching erection.

"You sure you're okay with going this far?" I asked her as I wanted to be sure and she nodded slowly. "Y-yeah"

I get into position and slowly thrust into her. I stared at her face to make sure I am not hurting her. I know I do not want to hurt her. But there will be pain when her hymen tears. Once I break past her hymen I stop and let her adjust as she clung to me and cried out. I kiss her am mumble it is okay. She nods and I wait for a few minutes as she slowly adjusted and though there was blood I didn't care, I was only worried about her. 

After a small time passes she nodded at me. "Y-you can move now..I-I think I'll be okay." 

Are you sure?" I ask. 

She nods and I start thrusting in and out slowly. She moans softly at the feeling. I start to pick up the pace and she moans louder and thrust backs to meet mine. Soon we are thrusting depper and harder she is panting and moaning. I am groaning as she tightened around me.

She looked at me with half lidded eyes before she pulled me down to kiss her as we were both close. I thrust and hit her g spot she arched her back and clawed her nails into my back. As she tightens around me. Bringing me over the As He as I cum deep inside her. She pants and moans as she came as well and she buried her face in my neck.

I looked at her when I realized... She could get pregnant... I looked at her shocked "I'm so sorry..." 

I said as she smiled at me "I don't mind Will, we are still engaged right? If I do get pregnant... You're helping me raise the child."

I grin at her. That is all I wanted for us. To be married and have a family together. I kiss her deeply and devour her mouth. I can imagine her heavy with our child inside of her.

She kissed back as she smiled,I was glad she was fine with having our child. "I'm going to be the best dad I promise you that." I said as she smiled. "Yeah, like we need more of you in the world." She joked.

I am perfect!" I tell her playfully. 

She smiles. "I can see a little you running around and teaching him to fish. Or a little girl who follow you around like a lost puppy."

"I can see our son following you around like a mama's boy and helping you cook." I tell her. "And our daughter would always trying to be like her mama."

She laughed. "She shouldn't be like her mom, I don't think the world needs more of me either." She said and laughed before her eyes widened "Oh no, I'm way more late..." 

"I guess you can't go" I said before she rolled her eyes and smacked me upside the head.


	4. Hannibal Nose Knows All!

(Name's) POV)

I walked in Dr. Lecter area. I tried to adjust myself since Will and I had sex. I had no time to shower. I walk in and instantly Dr. Lecter looks at me with wide eye. 

"Your late." He says, a look of relief in his eyes. "You know it is rude to be late." 

(Hannibal's POV)

She looked down. "Sorry about that... let's just say...Will didn't want me to leave." She said and as she said that I could smell something that made me grow angry at Will. I smelled both blood and for lack of better words, sex.

"I see he must of enjoyed himself." I say as she blushes. "Tell me was he gentel with you your first time?"

She gasps. "H-how did you know?"

"Strong sense of smell." I stated simply as she blushed more. 

"It's really none of your business but... yes he was.. he was very sweet and gentle."

I rage build up in me. Part of me wished that he had hurt her so I could put a wedge between them. I know he did not use a condom I can smell his seed inside her. 

"He did not use a condom." I state. "Did he?"

She looked down and shook her head. "N-no he didn't..."

"And if you are pregnant? Will you keep the child?" I ask her. 

"Of course!" She shouts at me. "I would never terminate a pregnancy!" 

"Of course you wouldn't..." I say trailing off. I felt rage build up in me. She is willing to give her entire life away to another man. She is Mine!

"Besides our engagment is back on. Even though it is not your buisness..." She says.

That is when I noticed the ring on her finger. It was disgusting. Will had put something on her that does not belong their. My family's ring should be on that finger.

She looked at me once she realized what I had said about the pregnancy. "What do you mean by of course I wouldn't?"

"You have to good of a heart." I tell her. "Even if you got pregnant from a rape attack you would keep the child. Not blaming him or her for her father's wrong doings." 

"That is true." 

"I can only imagine how you would react if you had my child." I whisper.

Luckily she didn't hear me. "What?" She asked, not in a rude but in a curious way. 

"I said what do you plan on naming the child." She looked down 

"I was thinking if it was a girl... because of what you told me... I'd name her Mischa"

My heart stoped at that. She put me into her thoughts when she thought of her child's name. I could not kill her child now. Especially if it was a girl. "How very thoughtful."

"Yeah..." She said smiling and looking down at her belly. 

I actually smiled at that though I was angry that it would be Will's child. I couldn't wait until she would have my children instead of Will's children.

"Well I should get going I have to hit the library and start researching your history. See you in about a week." She tells me turning to leave.

"One moment I have one question to ask you." I said as she turned around. 

"Sure, go ahead." 

"Why would you name it after my sister?"

"Your sister was so young when she was cruelly taken from this world. Plus she was honored by you by avenging her death. I think there should be a Mishap in this world. Just to honor your sister. If she lived who knows you may of turned out different." She says then leaves. Leaving me to my thoughts.

Could I possibly have turned out different...? Probably not... I would have eaten humans anyway.

-Time Skip Eight Days later-

(Name's) POV)

I just finished throwing up my breakfast for about the third time this morning. I think I caught a big cause I been pucking a lot in the morning for the last two days. Will is very worried. However as we thought about it Will suggested something that through the discomfort and pain, and vomit, made me smile. "I think you may be pregnant."

"Well you pick up a test and after I finish with Dr. Lecter we can find out." I tell him kissing his cheek. 

"Okay but hurry back." He tells me. 

I bid and leave heading to the Asylum. Rubbing my belly.

It felt a bit off but you can't be sure if that's what it is. I wouldn't mind having a child but it would be hell on your body and I know that. I wasn't looking forward to that part but I'm sure it'll be worth it if I am in fact pregnant. I made it Dr. Lecter cell and took a seat. I smiled at him suddenly her happy. His eyes were wide and wild though which scared me. I looked around, I didn't like being in a room with him when he looked like this. I didn't even know what to say.

"Your pregnant." He whisper. 

My head snapped to him and my eyes were wide he cannot know. I don't even know.

"Y-You couldn't know that." I said as he looked at me. 

"I can smell the changes your body has made already." He said as I looked at him shocked.

"No ones sense of smell is that good!" I snap. Trying not to be rude. 

"Mine is." He says simply staring at me. 

(Hannibal's POV)

She looked at me, I know she wasn't trying to be rude as I did say something so out of the blue. But I couldn't really care about her tone of voice. I was livid that Will had in fact gotten her pregnant.

"It makes sense, I have been not feeling myself..." She whispers. 

"It should be Mine!" I scream hitting the glass hard. He hands instantly went to protect her unborn child.

She seemed scared as a guard ran in, two others followed after him

"The hell is going on?"

"Nothing..." (Name) whispers out. "I was just leaving." She gets up to leave. 

I stared at her. I scared her and now she was leaving her report was finished and I would not see her again. I couldn't believe I had done that. She instantly ran out of the room leaving me and the gaurds.


	5. Six Months Pregnant

(Six months later)

(Hannibal's pov)

It had been six months and I had not seen my (Name) yet until I heard the cell block door open as I looked up I saw shoes that I recognized. Shoes that (Name) always wore. I looked at her shocked as she sat in a chair that looked more comfortable and padded that the ones others got and I knew why now. She looks to be six months pregnant. She was obviously enjoying pregnancy she cause she was smiling fondly down at her belly and hand on it. She then looked up at me and glared. 

"Hello Dr. Lecter." She greets me.

I looked down and nodded as I had felt bad for scaring her so badly last time. "I am sorry for my anger last time... I guess you never know how much you may want a family until you know someone has one... It's no excuse though for my behavior. Know that it was just that day in perticular that I thought about if I wasn't in the situation I am in now, would I have a family. I acted irrationally." I spoke clearly.

She smiles sadly. "Thank you. If things were different I think you would make a great father. Your protective of those you love and if you did love someone I can see you ecstatic they were having your child." She tells me.

I smiled and she had no idea that it was happening sort of with her. "Still it wasn't right of me and I've thought about how stupid I was to react that way, It's just." I took a breath. "I promised my sister that I would have a family and that she would be their aunt..."

Her eyes started to water at that. She stood up and walked over to the me. She reached her hand into the slot and rugged on mine. She places it in her belly and I feel the baby start to kick. 

"Mischa likes you." She whispers.

I smiled lightly at her as she looked at me with forgiving eyes. "Well tell Mischa she's going to be a very successful and smart girl." I said as she laughs lightly and smiles. 

I smiled lightly at her as she looked at me with forgiving eyes. "Well tell Mischa she's going to be a very successful and smart girl." I said as she laughs lightly and smiles.

"You should know babies can hear in the womb. She seemed more active when I had to listen to your recordings before coming here." She says. 

The Mischa is still kicking at my hand. She really did seem to know someone was out here.

"I don't blame you by the way..." She said softly as she smiled. "I can see why, I'm sure you're sister would be an amazing and smart aunt." She stated as she smiled.

I smile. The baby was so active. I could imagine this was our baby and she was smiling at the thought of being with me. She takes my hand away. 

"Mischa has to settle down. She is going to have me in bed for a week at least." She says shaking her head.

"Has that happened before?" I ask as she laughed. "Quite a lot yes, Will said she'd definitely be a hand full but I hope Will would be there and not go jumping off cliffs." she joked as she sat down.

"He seems like he would make a good father." I say. Knowing I would be better though. "Why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your company." 

"It is my job to talk to serial killers. We have one that we could use your help on." She tells me.

I nodded. "Of course I don't mind helping, who knows a serial killer better than another serial killer?" She smiled. 

"Glad you're so receptive and besides if Mischa likes you I thought why not let her hear your actual voice." She said before pulling out a file. "His name is Buffalo Bill. He skins his victims backside." She tells me. "We are having no luck with finding him though."

I look at her then at the file "I've heard of him" I said as she looked at me.

"From where?" She asks leaning in slightly.

"Only sadly mumers from the guards here and from Will though I do know that he is sick in the head, from what I have gathered on him he's unstable and believes that he is a transgender when he is in fact not."

"You know who he is don't you?" She asks. "If you tell me I might be able to get you a transfer. Somewhere you have a veiw." She tells me.

I thought about it, if it is somewhere with less security then I could break out and be with MY (Name) again and the child I will claim as my own child. I was much better at controlling my anger and emotions now.

"This seems to be a former patient of mine." I say. "I can give you a name once you have the transfer set up." I tell her. 

"If you are lying I will send you back here." She warns me.

I nodded. "Believe me, I wouldn't lie." I said as there were two reasons I agreed willingly. One she was pregnant and I didn't want her body to be in anymore stress and two so I could have her. she looked at me and sighed 

"Thank you" she said relieved. "I will get the paper work ready. It may take some time a couple months at most. Keep that name in mind. Have a good day Dr. Lecter."

I nodded as she got up and walked away as she saw will and walked over to him with a smile.

Will kissed her deeply. I felt rage build up in me as she smiled and laughed. Our of no where he knees grew week and blood came out from her legs she falls crying in pain and holding her stomach. I wanted to run towards her. Was she okay!?! Was the baby okay? Guards are coming near her and helping her up. Apparently her baby needs to come now or they could loose both of them.


	6. Baby

(Will's pov)

I stared shocked before I helped her to the hospital as they laid her in the bed, they take for a while and decided that a cecaeruan birth would have to be done so they numbed her as I held onto her hands as she would need to stay awake.

"Will if anything happens to me. Make sure Mischa is taken care of." She tells me squeezing my hand.

"You'll be fine (Name) I know you will, they know what they are doing." I said as I managed to convince them to let me stay.

"Promise me!" She says being her eyes filled with tears. 

"Okay I promise but you will be fine." I tell her kissing her forehead and they begun.

She flinched but we both couldn't see anything that went on behind the screen.

(Some time later)

They did slip up a few times as they were asylum doctors who weren't trained in delivering children but it worked out. In fact (Name) once she woke up was holding Misha close to her chest as the baby cried and she gently soothed it. I could tell this child would be clingy to her mother.

"Is she hungry?" I ask. Not having a clue about babies. 

"Yes." She said handing me Mischa and so she could remove her top. She takes Mischa back and drinking the from (Name's) nipple. Mischa looks up at her (Name) staring at her mother.

She smiled softly at Mischa as I stood there, she would be sent off in an hour. Though once Mischa was done being fed once the doctors tried to take her away again she cried loudly.

Name) sighs and took her baby back as soon as she was near her mom she stopped crying. 

"Your a mama's girl." I tell her with a chuckle. 

"Yeah she is going to be clingy to me." (Name) says kissing her babies head. "A little mama's girl."

She laughed lightly and (Name) smiled happily at that sound and so did I. She held her so gently as Micha held (Name's) finger making me smile. I picked up Mischa she looked at me and starts to tear up a bit. I take a seat next to her mom and she instantly stop. I chuckle at this Mischa smiles and I kiss her cheek. My beard tickles her and she giggles. (Name) smiled as well, this was something I always wanted... And now I have it.

"How do you think she'll react when she has to go to school?" I ask knowing her mother couldn't be with her 24/7.

"She will cry and cry. Then she will make some friends and will forgot about us." She says. "How will you react when she starts dating?"

"As long as they are a good person... I'll be fine with it." I said as she smiled. 

"That's a good answer Will. Can I go for a ride in a wheel chair?" She asks. "I want her to meet someone." 

"Let me guess, Hannibal." I say, not liking the idea.

"Please." She says. 

"Alright, alright." I tell her.

She smiled and kissed my cheek as I gave her a wheel chair.

(Hannibal's POV)

I was worried about how it was going when I heard a wheel chair. Another patient perhaps though that's when I smelled the familiar scent of (Name) as she smiled at me and I smiled relived then I saw the child. She was staring up at her mother happily.

She is wheeled close up to the glass. She looks up at me and Mischa's eyes meet goes to me. She looks confused and looks at me. She is iditical to her mother. 

"Mischa, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." She tells her. I kneel down and slip my hand throw the hole. 

She instantly smiles and reached her fingers out to my hand cooing and giggling.

(Name) smiled lightly, I think she knew I could never hurt her child. Probably because she thinks it's because it's a child but it's because she reminds me of both my sister and my (name). "So, how was she with Will?" I asked softly as she tried to chew on my fingers making me laugh.

"Better than the doctors. As soon as they started taking her away from me she wailed. Only stoped when she was back in my arms. Will took her from me for a bit. And she only teared up. She is a mama's girl." She says smiling.

I chuckled at that, I could see that happening. "She does sound like she won't let you rest easily." She smiled.  
"OH I know I'm not gonna get much sleep..."

"Will has already decided to do later classes and I have time off for the first three months. I saved up all my vacations days and talked to Jack. He put a good word in for me." She says. "Will is calling Work to tell them I had to have a c-section."

I nodded. "That's good, you have to be careful with that." I said as she nodded and noticed what Mischa was doing and laughed lightly at that.

Mischa was gumming on my fingers. Staring up at me with a smile. 

"She defiantly likes you. Mischa tears up whenever any of the Doctors tried to touch her. I am not looking forward to her first Doctors visit." She says laughing lightly.

I smiled. "Isn't that going to be a joy?" I joked as I felt relaxed.

"Oh was I can already feel the burn from her eyes when she has to get her first shots." She cringed a bit. "If she is anything like me when I got shots. I was never trusting of my parents going to the Doctors office."

"She was a stay at home mom. She home schooled me so I always was by her side. I mimic everything she did." She tells me.

I see, where is she now?" I asked as her smile faded. "...she died four months ago from Thyroid cancer..."

"I am sorry." I tell her. 

"T-thank you." She whispers looking at her daughter. "Cancer runs in mom's side of the family. Both her parents died of Cancer. One of her grandparents."

"What about your father?" He asks. 

"My dad was a Miltary man my whole life." She says. Thirty years of services." She says tearing up. "After his last tour he came home and was shot when I was eighteen. It is sad that he was safer over seas than in his own home. Break in gone wrong. He made me promise to never go into the Miltary he spent over eight years over seas."

"...But now I wish he had stayed there instead of confronting the woman robbing us..." She said as Misha began to try and play with both our fingers which helped her smile a bit.

"Your parents did raise you right." I said. 

And it was true. They raised her into a beautiful strong women. 

"Thank you. My mom was so happy when she heared I was pregnant. She fought hard against the cancer. She wanted to meet her grand child so bad. I know she would love Mischa and spoil her. She always wanted me to have a family. But she told me never marry a man married to his work." She chuckles. "If a man is married to his work they will either fall in love with their family and change. Or they will resent having children. I am lucky to have Will."

At that I grew jealous, she should leave Will but that wasn't an option right now but I'll get out soon... very soon.

"I'm glad that you appreciate what you have. And not focus on what you don't have."

"Yeah." She agrees. "I am lucky to have Will and Mischa they are most important people in my life."

I smiled and nodded as Mischa pulled our ha ds together laughing. Even Mischa knew that we belong together. She looked between me and (Name). She places her hands on ours and yawns. Holding onto them as tight as she could. (Name) blushes. 

"I-I am going to get your transfer like I promised." She says. Locking eyes with me.

I nodded as Misha then laid her head on our hands keeping them there. Her hand was so warm and soft. She gripped her daughter's hand. Her daughter is holding tightly on her hands. And mine too, Misha knew I was better for her mother than Will. 

Will comes in and glares at our hands. Heclears his throat and says. "The ambulance is here. We have to go." 

He picks up Mischa and She starts to cry softly. But as soon as (Name) was in sight again she smiled and cuddled into Will. So long as (Name) was there she was happy. They left Will holds Mischa in one arm and is pushing (Name) in the other. I did not want them to go. I wanted them to stay. But I knew I would be with them soon. Will would have to go for good though. I would be with them... VERY soon.


	7. Goodbye Hannibal

(Name's POV) 

It has been three months and Mischa has grown into a healthy baby. I love her so much. She also will not stand to be away from me. As long as she can see me she is happy. Though She hates doctor visits. She dug her tiny nails into the Doctor's hand when he took her from my arms. I had to hold her and shush her as she got her check up. I pack a diaper bag and go to see Dr. Lecter. He is going to get transfer tomorrow and Jack wanted me in charge of it. Though I only agreed if Mischa came. Cause gone for at least three days. Will would loose his mind.

I know he'll be fine... I'm sure he will be. Mishca was currently chewing on her stuffed animal as I smiled at her. I knew she liked Hannibal maybe because he was the first voice she heard other than my own. I believe Hannibal won't hurt her. He never went after kids. So I put her in her car seat. She is use to this by now. And loves riding in the car when it's moving. I start up the car and then drive from the motel to the Asylum. I walk in holding Mischa. She looks up at me and giggles. It like she knows where we are and going to see.

She was always excited to see him and tries to reach out to him though the guards wouldn't let her. To which she would then wail loudly. They now know better and let her touch him. Today there are letting me in his cell. So we can do the final details. Mischa will probably want him to hold her.

And fair enough as soon as I walked in the cell even though his legs were bound. She still reached out for him as he held his arms out for her. I placed her in them carefully she instantly giggle and coos. I swear she gave the guards a look that said. 'I won.' I smile and take a seat next to him and Mischa touched his face and hands memorizing every inch.

(Misha's pov)

I smiled at the guards. I won this battle and war.

(Hannibal's pov)

I smiled as I looked down at Mischa with a caring glem to my eyes. Name) has brought her a lot in the last three months. Mischa was always so excited to see me. She is perfect. She is a little version of her mother. Soon we will be together the three of us. That is when I looked at (Name) she was rubbing her ring finger where another wedding band was. She had one for her engagement and another for the marriage my heart broke she must have married Will. I was angry at him but kept calm. I didn't want to upset Mischa or bring the guards in. 

I won't let that get in the way of our family. "So (Name) how has Mischa been?" I asked as she smiled. 

"She's been wonderful, now it's both me and Will that she doesn't like being away from but let's be real here, it's mostly me." She said before smiling. "And poor Will feels like he failed as a father but I was thinking perhaps Mischa should have a sibling, someone she can play with."

"I was pleased at that. Mischa would have another sibling. (Name) will in about three months would be pregnant with my child. And she will be wearing the ring that has been passed down my family. Instead of the rings Will have her. 

"That is good." I tell her. "Are you taking medication for that?" 

She shakes her head. "No, I don't want the chemicals in my body while I am nursing though they say it won't harm Mischa. I am not going to risk it."

I smiled at that, she really was worried about the child and what happens to her. 

"Besides it may happen naturally, trust me women in my family... Ih boy, I have a LOT of siblings." She said.

"Really now." I ask. 

"Yeah, hell I got pregnant the first and one time I had sex." She says with a laugh.

"OH the things my family has... high fertility rate is one." She said as she smiled at Mischa. 

All my sister have kids or are expecting and my brothers are cursing the sperm count cause they have at least three kids by now."

"How many sibligs do you have?" I ask. 

"Eight. She sighs. "Four brother and four sisters. I am the youngest though. My mom got her tubs ride after me. Saying I am not having ten kids. Nine is plenty. You should have seems Will's face when I brought him to my family reunion last week. He then kissed me and said that is what he wanted. A big family, a big house, and plenty of dogs."

"Of course he said the dogs which made me laugh, I'm sure he spent more time with the dogs and children than the other family members."

"The kids dubbed him uncle Willy cause the thought it was a cute name. He blushed so much and the kids just loved him. And his dogs three of my sisters is strict on no pets. And they each have four kids. So they basically played with them all week." She gasps. "Oh I am so sorry here I go on and on. And you, you can't have a family..." She says looking down sadly.

That wasn't exactly true, because I would have one, I would have her, Mischa and children of our own. "Don't worry, I'm actually fine with hearing all this." I said as Mischa smiled at me. 

We would have that big family. I would teach the boys to hunt and the girls would stay home with mom. We would both teach them how to cook. Also their is a law in France that if you were a citizen. Go back there you can get crimes in other countries wiped away. I can imagine raising them in a large home I still own there. There is seven rooms and four baths. It is also put in the country so we wouldn't be disturbed. (Name) told me once she love gardening. We could have a garden to go fresh ingredients. It would be perefect. 

I'm sure she would love that and I would too. "How many children were you thinking?" I asked as she looked over the paper and smiled. "This may be a lot but... maybe three more?"

I smile not to much not to little. Plus that is three times she will be pregnant with my- Our children.

"I hope Mischa can share though. I can see her clinging to me and not wanting to share my time. Or falling in love with her siblings and wanting me to have more." She laughs.

"What if she does?" I asked as she smiled. 

"Then perhaps I may have one more." she said as she continued to read over the paper and Micsha was well. behaved but I had a feeling that I'd either of us left it wouldn't last. 

She has me sign a few papers so everything was to my liking. She picked Mischa up. Then turned to me smiling sadly. 

"I guess this is Goodbye. I won't be able to visit you in Minesotta and I am retiring so I can raise Mischa. So Goodbye Hannibal..." She says turning away.

I look at her. "One second, may I do something?" I asked as she tilted her head before I pulled her and Mischa into a hug.

I guess because we had actually grown so close though I knew that. The guards came in and told her to leave quite rudely too. I waved as well as they left and looked at the gaurds. They turn around leaving me there. They would both die. Soon very soon.


	8. He's Out

(Name's pov)

I smiled as I held Mishca in my arms with a small smile as she played with my hair. It has been a day since Hannibal was transferred. Mischa is content still. I wonder how she'll be without seeing him for a couple months. Mischa giggled as I sat down and began to nurse her flicking on the news. All was calm and well, she smiled as she reached out to the screen where Hannibal's picture was saying he was transferred. I sigh. Hannibal has become such an important part of her life. I am afraid when she doesn't seem him. She will get upset. She stares at the screen as I nurse her she takes my finger in her hand holding on tight. 

I smiled at her and leaned as best I could to kiss her forehead. I smile at her then my cell phone rings I pick it up and answer. "Hello, (Name) Graham speaking."

I felt my breath hitch though as I heard a voice on the other line. "(Name), hello." 

I know that voice... it was Hannibal! "How, how did you get this number?" I demand to know holding Mischa protectively.

It wasn't just shock it was fear of the fact he was out... what about will? "I knew you tell Will." he said.

"What did you do with him." I ask. 

"Just took him to a undicloused area." He says. "If you follow my intrsustrion nothing will happen to William." He tells me.

I began to get worried but complied. "A-alright..."

"You Will pack your bags. Both yours and Mischa's. You will go to the West Virginia Airport with Mischa. There a man will meet you and bring you to France. You will be drove to a house. By the time your there. I will be as well." He tells me.

I looked at the phone. "A-alright..."

"Good" he said as I hung up.

Mischa finish nursing and she looked up at me with big eyes. I was close to tears. But I have to be strong. I put my boon back in my shirt and carry Mischa to her room after burping her. I laid her down in the crib. Knowing this was her last time in it. I grab a suitcase from the hall go set and begin packing her and then my clothes.

I couldn't believe I was doing this...

(Hannibal's pov)

I turned to Will he was bleeding tied to a chair glaring at me. 

"You thought I wouldn't get out." I tell him. "I did and soon I will have what is mine."

He glared. "The he'll do you mean what's yours? Are you talking about my daughter?!" He yelled.

"Partly. But soon she will be mine. Just like your wife will soon be mine." I tell him smirking.

His eyes widen. "The he'll does that mean!?" He asked, getting annoyed now.

I am in love with your wife. She is mine. And your daughter will be ours." I tell him as I take a seat across from him.

"Yes they are." I tell him. "They will forget about you. Did you know there is a law in France. That if you lived there as a citizen. And are charged with a crime in another country. You can move back And be cleared of past crimes. I already have (Name) going there with Mischa. I will be a free man. And have a beautiful wife, daughter, and planning our future children." I explain to him.

He only glared more. "I don't think she wants anymore!" He said as I smirked, of course she had not told him she wanted more.

"(Name) told me she at least wanted three children." I tell him. His eyes widen. "You didn't know so you couldn't give them to her. I will."

"No matter how much you deny it. She is mine and so is Mischa." I tell him. "I better leave. I have a flight to France. We already have a home set up for us."

I smirked as I left him, but I wasn't completely horrible, I did call for someone to get him. By the time though. I will be in France waters. And no one can touch me. Not when I had also planted evidence of him committing crimes,it would keep him off out tails for a while. I get in the car and drive to the airport in Minnesota. Lucky for Me Will was on my transfer. Everything was falling into place. I smirked as I sat in the seat, luckily no one in Minnesota knew of me yet.

-Time Skip-

(Name's) POV) 

I am on the plain to France. I held my tears back as Mischa looked up at me. She was confused as I held her hand in mine. The man to my left is sitting quietly as I try to make a plan. I needed to know just why he did this... why could he have possibly have done all this for? Is it to her back at Will? Force me to go to France. Possibly to kill me and take my daughter? 

I began to get more nervous as I soon got tired though and closed my eyes. I fell asleep. Holding Mischa tightly. 

-Time Skip-

(France!)

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me and there was Hannibal. I jolt up and look for Mischa. I see she is in a car seat and we are in a car. I pulled away from his hand and checked on Mischa. She was asleep. Holding a new stuff lamb in her arms. I stared at her, I was just glad she was okay. Hannibal wraps his arms around my waist. I glare at him over my shoulder. 

"It's alright your both safe." He tells me.

How do I know that you aren't going g to kill us?" I said. 

"I would never kill either of you. Or even hurt you." He tells me. "I love you both."

"I love you." He says again taking me in his arms. "The moment I saw you I loved you. Then you had Mischa and I knew we could be a family." 

I was shocked by all this, he had loved me since he saw me...? "B-But I'm married to Will."

"Not for long" He tells me. "Soon you will be divorced then shortly after married to me."

"W-What? B-But I never asked for a divorce... nor signed papers for it!"

"I took care of that in a couple days you will be a divorce. I will give you three months to adjust. Then we will get married." He tells me.

I couldn't believe this... and not in a love way... I was speechless and all I could do was nod as I looked back to see Mischa fast asleep and chewing on the stuffed lamb.

"We're almost home." He tells me. "You'll be happy. I promise."

I could only nod once more as I looked down at the wedding and engagement ring on my finger. I knew he is going to take these away. Have his own on my finger. I sigh as we drive.


End file.
